I Did It for You
by alliegirl4life
Summary: Bret says goodbye to the one he loves. SLASH! Please read and review!


**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: I Did It for You**

**Summary: Bret says his final goodbye**

**Warning: Slash pairing implied**

**Pairing: Bret/???**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for this story.**

**Author's Notes: Please send along some reviews letting me know what you think, thanks! Also, this story is in NO way affiliated with any other story I have posted for this site. Just keep that in mind as you read.**

_'I should have stopped him...maybe then he would still be alive…'_

As Bret walked through the iron gates of the local cemetery, he couldn't help but wish that the one he cared about the most was still standing right by his side; showing him the one emotion that he rarely ever experienced anymore in his life: love.

He scanned his surroundings for a few moments before finding what he was looking for-the one tombstone that bore his lover's name.

With the carnation of flowers in his hand, he walked up to the tombstone and set it down upon the freshly-turned dirt that lay before it; though it had only been two weeks since the funeral, to Bret, the time since then had felt like an eternity.

As he knelt down before the grave, he could feel the wind blowing through his curly, black hair; the scenery was beautiful-too bad his lover couldn't be here to enjoy it, though.

Bret only wished that his lover had known how he truly felt before the accident happened; maybe then, his lover may still be alive.

God, he couldn't stand the guilt he felt any longer! Bret knew deep down that it was because of him that his lover had left, only to find himself in a fatal car accident just moments later. He hadn't received the phone call straight away, but that didn't matter. His boyfriend had been pronounced dead upon arrival to the hospital, so he didn't even get the chance to apologize, or to even say goodbye. God, how Bret felt horrible for what happened. Day in and day out, all he could think about was _him_, and what he could have done to prevent the accident from happening.

But there was nothing he could do; not now, not ever. Never again would he see his lover's handsome face, smiling at him. Never again would he be able to kiss his lover's soft, tender lips; and that's what hurt Bret the most.

As he traced the engraved letters with his index finger, he let out a loud sigh; preparing for what he had come here to do: to say what he had wanted to say to the man he still loved.

"You know, though we had our disagreements, and our arguments, I still loved you. You just didn't understand; I was just angry because of what you were doing to yourself. The drugs you were taking, and the alcohol, damn it..." He took in a deep breath before continuing. "I loved you, and for some reason, you couldn't see that. I was only worried about you, and well, maybe I was wrong at times. Maybe I was a little harsh with my words, but I just want you to know...that everything I did, I did it for you. I think about you everyday. I think about the memories we shared together, all of the special times we had-but then, I think about what I could have done to have made you stay with me. I think about what I could have done to prevent you from leaving that day and..." Bret made one last attempt to retain his demeanor, but found he could no longer. He began to cry without any regard to the people walking past him. To him, there was no use in trying to hide his emotions-he'd done that way too much in his life; and it became an emotional burden for him at times. After a few minutes, however, he found that it was easy to talk once again. "...And I don't know why I hadn't told you how I truly felt. I didn't want you to leave; I didn't want to lose you again. After losing you the first time around, I couldn't bear to go through that again. Though everyone thought we were enemies, the both of us knew differently. I just wish everything was back to the way it was with you still here with me. But," he looked out toward the lake and found the sun was beginning to set just behind the mountains, and the scene it created was one Bret wished his boyfriend could be there to see, "I suppose things weren't meant to be that way after all."

Moving the carnation of flowers closer to the front of the grave, he read the name engraved on the tombstone one last time:

"**Here Lies Shawn Michaels: 1965-2006**"

Before he stood up to leave, however, he could have sworn that just for an instant, he could hear Shawn's voice calling out his name, telling him that everything was going to be alright; it made him smile for a split second; but then, all he heard was silence.

He looked around, and saw no one, nothing that would indicate to him that Shawn had been somewhere nearby. Not knowing what to make of his rather strange experience, he turned around and slowly walked away.

The End

**A/N: Although I have had this story on my computer file for a while now, I am now just getting around to posting it. I hope that you liked it. Don't forget to review! **

Bottom of Form


End file.
